The Final Girls
}} The Final Girls is a 2015 American comedy horror film directed by Todd Strauss-Schulson. The cast of the film consists of Taissa Farmiga, Malin Åkerman, Adam DeVine, Thomas Middleditch, Alia Shawkat, Alexander Ludwig, and Nina Dobrev. Plot Max Cartwright waits in the car while her actress mother, Amanda, auditions for a film. When she returns, Amanda complains that, for the rest of her career, she will be known for her role as scream queen Nancy in the 1986 slasher film Camp Bloodbath, now a cult classic. On the way home, the two get into a car accident and Amanda is killed. Three years later, on the anniversary of her mother's death, Max studies with her friends Gertie and Chris. Gertie's stepbrother Duncan, a horror film fan, shows up and persuades Max to attend a special double-feature showing of Camp Bloodbath and its sequel, Camp Bloodbath 2: Cruel Summer. At the screening, Max is none too happy that Chris' possessive ex-girlfriend – and her former best friend – Vicki is also there. During the film, members of the audience accidentally set the theater ablaze. In order to get the group to safety, Max uses a machete to cut a hole in the screen and they all step through. Max, Chris, Gertie, Duncan, and Vicki wake up in the woods. Every 92 minutes, they encounter a van with two characters from Camp Bloodbath, and realize they have somehow been transported inside the movie. The group awkwardly pass themselves off as new camp counselors, and hitch a ride to camp. They let the first couple of murders happen without interference, but when Duncan is killed by the film's machete-wielding villain Billy Murphy, they realize that they too run the risk of becoming victims. The group decides to stop the cast from having sex, as whenever someone does so in Camp Bloodbath, they fall prey to Billy's machete. Chris distracts Kurt, while Max persuades Nancy to stay a virgin. Vicki sticks with Paula, the movie's final girl and Gertie bonds with Blake, a counselor. When Gertie brings up the topic of Billy Murphy, the counselors are alerted to the fact that the "urban legend" of Billy is "real" and will come to kill them. In a panic, the counselors try to flee the camp. Kurt and Paula drive off, but when Duncan emerges still alive, the car hits him then crashes into a totem pole, resulting in their deaths. Now aware that the characters who originally survived the movie can die, Max and the others decide to save anyone they can. They dress Tina in a life jacket and mittens, to prevent her from undressing. They also decide that Max, the only remaining virgin, is the new final girl, and plot to get Billy's machete into her hands so she can kill him and end the film. Meanwhile, Max and Nancy bond, and theorize that, if Nancy survives the movie, she can go back home with Max and be whomever she wants. The group booby trap the cabin, then Tina lures Billy to them by performing a striptease. Tina panics and is killed when a trip wire sends her headfirst into a bear trap. Blake, Vicki and Gertie are killed fighting Billy. Chris, Nancy, and Max flee the cabin, and Billy chases after them. Chris is stabbed, and Billy kidnaps Nancy. Max finds her at Billy's barn hideout, and the two women fight him, which results in Max getting stabbed, before they both escape. After the two retreat to the chapel, Max tells Nancy that her real life counterpart is Max's mother. They bid each other a tearful farewell before Nancy sacrifices herself by luring Billy with a striptease. Max collapses, but, now the final girl, she awakens with the power to kill Billy. They fight and she eventually decapitates him with his own machete. A wounded Chris arrives and the two kiss, while Camp Bloodbath's closing credits play in the sky. Later, Max wakes to find herself in the hospital, where she is reunited with her friends. The group hears Billy Murphy's approach tune, and realize they are in the sequel, Camp Bloodbath 2: Cruel Summer. Billy crashes through the glass doors of the hospital as the title appears. Using a drip stand as a weapon, Max lunges at Billy, before the film abruptly ends. Cast *Taissa Farmiga as Max Cartwright *Malin Åkerman as Nancy / Amanda Cartwright *Adam DeVine as Kurt *Thomas Middleditch as Duncan *Alia Shawkat as Gertie Michaels *Alexander Ludwig as Chris Briggs *Nina Dobrev as Vicki Summers *Daniel Norris as Billy Murphy Videos Trailers Category:2015 Category:2015 films Category:Rated PG-13 movies